Le garçon de Venise
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Ce garçon, nouveau à Vérone, que Romeo ne connaissait pas, dont Romeo ne savait pas qu'il serait un jour son meilleur ami. [Secret Santa 2017]


Hey !

Cet OS est un cadeau, écrit pour le Secret Santa (un jeu de Noël organisé par le Forum Francophone, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions à ce sujet) pour **Eirame**! **Eirame** , c'est ton cadeau, j'espère que ça te plaira, j'ai essayé d'écrire quelque chose que tu aimerais lire et de mon côté, j'ai bien aimé.

Note : La pièce originale a été inspirée des litiges ayant eu lieu entre les guelfes et les gibelins au treizième siècle, cependant, Shakespeare n'ayant pas donné d'indications de temps précises – et les traces écrites restant des premières représentations tendant vers cette direction – j'ai décidé que l'action serait contemporaine à l'écriture, c'est-à-dire qu'elle se déroule à la fin du XVIème siècle. (Et puis ça m'arrange bien parce que j'ai pas compris les litiges entre les guelfes et les gibelins, et en plus j'ai cru voir que les gouvernants de Vérone penchaient toujours d'un côté ou de l'autre, à la différence d'Escalo. En plus, les deux maisons ont des problèmes à régler, mais c'est clairement pas un conflit d'idées. Bref.)

Aussi, j'ai pris les noms italiens des personnages. Je sais pas vous, mais je trouve que ça fait plus réaliste.

Bonne lecture !

.

Vérone, juillet 1581.

Romeo, 5 ans. Mercuzio, 7 ans. (1)

Romeo leva les yeux vers le ciel. À ses côtés, sa nourrice reprenait le pantalon qu'il venait encore de déchirer. C'était un peu de la magie, ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec ses mains, et si parfois Romeo se perdait dans la contemplation du geste, la tête penchée sur le côté et les bras ballants, il lui arrivait aussi, comme aujourd'hui, de laisser faire en perdant son esprit autre part. Alors, quand il se retournerait à nouveau pour regarder sa nourrice, cette dernière aurait fini son ouvrage, et il se serait exécuté, sans qu'il en aie conscience, un acte magique. C'était comme de fermer les yeux le soir, et de les rouvrir quand le soleil était levé.

Un bruit attira son attention et il put voir, courant derrière un cerceau qu'il faisait rouler du bout d'un bâton, un garçon qui devait être un peu plus âgé que lui, plus grand, et les cheveux d'un brun plus sombre, presque noir. Romeo en était sûr, ce zigoto là, il ne l'avait jamais croisé dans les parages, et pourtant, Vérone n'était pas la plus grande des cités. Le soir, parfois, sa nourrice lui racontait des pays mille fois plus grands, certaines choses qu'elle appelait des empires, disant qu'il fallait plusieurs semaines de cheval pour les traverser – si Romeo avait vécu dans un empire et pas dans une cité, il est certain qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de connaître tout le monde, mais le fait était qu'il habitait dans une cité, une cité dont il connaissait tous les habitants, et ce garçon-là, qui jouait tout seul au cerceau, il ne le connaissait pas.

Oubliant son pantalon qui se faisait rapiécer à côté, Romeo se leva sur ses deux jambes potelées, et avança vers l'inconnu, basculant son poids d'avant en arrière avec toute l'assurance qu'il pouvait avoir.

« Eh ! Bon-jour. T'est qui ? »

Sa voix était claire et aiguë comme la lame d'un fleuret, et les yeux de l'inconnu se teintèrent de surprise avant de faire un tour des lieux, repérant finalement la nourrice.

« Je suis Mercuzio Da Lezze, et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas rester à côté de ta mère ? »

Le garçon inconnu, le Mercuzio, n'avait pas seulement un nom bizarre, il parlait étrangement, comme Romeo n'avait jamais entendu personne parler, une langue étrangère qu'il comprenait pourtant sans peine. Romeo releva la tête et fronça le menton en serrant les dents.

« Moi, je fais ce que je veux, d'abord. Ici, cette rue, et bah c'est à moi, et même, toute la ville elle est à moi, tu dois savoir ça, toi, parce que la grosse maison, là, c'est celle de ma famille, et ma Maman elle est dedans, et c'est Donna Montecchi !

— Oh, tu es Romeo, alors ! »

Regorgeant de fierté, le plus jeune fit un grand sourire et acquiesça vivement.

« Escalo m'a parlé de toi ! »

Romeo fronça les sourcils très fort. Escalo, bien sûr qu'il savait qui c'était … Qui, déjà ? Bien sûr ! Escalo Da Lezze, le Prince ! Alors ce petit garçon était un ami du Prince, ce qui pouvait expliquer son langage étrange. Après tout, Nourrice disait que la famille du Prince ne venait pas d'ici. (2)

« Dis, Romeo, tu veux jouer avec moi ? »

Le plus jeune aurait bien voulu, mais il n'avait pas de cerceau, lui, et alors même, il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de s'éloigner de trop. Mais le vénitien se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter un secret, et Romeo adorait les secrets.

« On fait la course jusqu'à l'église. Le dernier arrivé est un poisson pourri (3) ! »

Aussitôt dit, le plus âgé se mit à courir, et Romeo suivit aussi sec, échappant à la vigilance de sa nourrice plus facilement que jamais. Mercuzio Da Lezze avait peut-être de plus grandes jambes, mais il ne connaissait pas la ville comme Romeo.

.

Vérone, février 1582.

Romeo, 6 ans. Mercuzio, 7 ans.

À l'intérieur de la maison des Montecchi, Romeo jouait à lancer une grosse balle ronde, que son père lui avait rapporté de son dernier voyage à Florence, et qui, semblait-il, était l'élément principal d'un jeu nommé le calcio (4). À côté de lui, Benvolio, presque sept ans, recopiait des lettres avec peine, avec l'aide de Mercuzio. Comme ce dernier laissait son attention divaguer de temps à autre, de petites notes se mirent à sortir de sa bouche, et le plus jeune de la troupe se tourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu chantonnes ?

— _Oh cara mama mia_. C'est la chanson du carnaval. À Venise, on l'entend tout le temps en ce moment !

— Le carnaval ?

— Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? C'est avant le carême, on met des masques et on danse dans la rue ! Il y a, euh, des jongleurs, des troubadours, tout ! Comme Valentino est plus âgé, il a eu le droit de rentrer à Venise pour aller le voir … Il en a de la chance … Quand on sera plus grand, on ira là-bas et puis on reviendra ici pour le carême !

— Parle pas de carême ! Quelle poisse, vraiment ! »

Romeo sourit en entendant son cousin parler. Benvolio avait appris le mot 'poisse' quelques cinq jours plus tôt et depuis l'utilisait à tout bout de champ. Ceci dit, il était vrai qu'à présent qu'il savait se tenir à table, Romeo serait lui aussi, pour la première année de sa vie, tenu au jeûne religieux. Il était un petit peu excité de voir si ça l'amènerait véritablement plus près de Jésus, et il avait envie de montrer à Dieu que sa foi était forte … Mais d'un autre côté, à cette période de l'année, tous les adultes semblaient devenir plus ternes, constamment affamés, et les visages dans la rue perdaient de leur couleur … Il se ressaisit. Leur Sauveur avait traversé le désert pour le salut de leurs âmes, eux pouvaient bien au moins lui rendre hommage.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent comme il recommençait à lancer la balle et à la rattraper. Il faudrait qu'il demande les règles du jeu à son père, quand il le verrait … peut-être après la messe de ce dimanche ? Et il pourrait aussi lui demander si ils ne pouvaient pas, eux aussi, faire un carnaval avant le carême, et porter des masques comme les comédiens qui venaient parfois dans les rues, itinérants et libres. Il fut ramené sur terre par les rires de ses deux amis, et c'est ainsi qu'il réalisa qu'il ne lançait plus la balle mais juste de l'air, quand l'objet s'était enfui à l'autre bout de la pièce.

.

Vérone, mai 1586.

Romeo, 10 ans. Mercuzio, 12 ans.

« Merci Frate Lorenzo ! »

Agité comme une puce, Benvolio se leva de son siège et sortit en courant de la salle de classe, traînant un Romeo dans les vapes avec lui. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la petite place devant la maison princière, où Mercuzio les attendait déjà, une épée flambant neuve à la ceinture. À cette vue, Benvolio ne put s'empêcher de railler.

« Eh quoi bon Prince, on s'arme ? Tu n'as même pas l'âge de jouter encore, et sûrement pas les bras pour porter ton épée ! »

Tirant la lame de son fourreau, Mercuzio l'examina, la faisant onduler avec élégance, et Romeo fut si absorbé par le jeu de la lumière du soleil sur l'épée que la conversation lui fut tout à coup lointaine.

« Tu es beau à parler d'âge, toi qui es plus jeune que moi ! Tu crois pouvoir mieux faire ? Il y a des armes de bois dans le tonneau, tires-en deux et nous verrons bien.

— Pourquoi du bois ? Tu as peur que je te fasse mal ?

— J'ai plutôt peur que tu te fasses mal tout seul !

— C'est ça ! Toi-même ! »

L'éclat de la lame disparut comme Benvolio tournait les talons, et, secouant la tête, Romeo se demanda s'il ne venait pas de manquer une dispute. Mais, quand son cousin revint, lui tendant une épée de bois, il se dit que la dispute était encore à venir.

« Eh ! N'arme pas Romeo !

— Pourquoi non ? Il aura plus besoin de se battre que toi ! Tu es bien dans cette ville, mais n'oublie pas que ses habitants sont en guerre ! »

Mercuzio, grand dans ses bottes, prit la chose avec humour, et se plia en deux de rire.

« En guerre, en guerre ! Tu entends ça, Romeo ? Qui te parle de guerre, Benvolio ? Les ivrognes dans les tavernes ? Tu ferais mieux de prendre exemple sur le petit, la tête dans le ciel et pas en guerre pour deux sous !

— Hier encore, les Capuleti tuaient dans les rues ! C'est cela, une guerre, et si la tête de Romeo pouvait être sur ses épaules et son épée dans ses mains, je crois bien que ça l'aiderait plus tard !

— Demande lui d'abord ce qu'il en pense, avant de calquer sur lui tes fantasmes de batailles, Romeo ! Que dis-tu ? »

Le garçon, pas tout à fait au courant de la situation – il se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu son père parler des Capuleti mais n'en avait jamais vu pour de vrai – se dit que ça serait bien, s'ils pouvaient jouer tous les trois ensemble.

« Moi aussi, j'apprends à me battre ! »

Benvolio serra le poing, ne retenant pas un rire victorieux et joyeux, quand le plus âgé roula des yeux, pas véritablement ennuyé de la situation. Il commença par leur montrer comment se mettre correctement en garde, et y passa un temps fou – en même temps, il n'y connaissait pas encore grand-chose d'autre, à l'art de l'escrime, alors il faisait durer son savoir – jusqu'à ce que Benvolio éclate, balançant l'épée de bois à tort et à travers, criant qu'il valait autant apprendre sur le tas.

Benvolio était un assaillant franc et massif, il avait le bras sûr, et déjà fort pour son âge, à l'inverse de Mercuzio, immense et maigre à côté de lui, qui esquivait en souplesse et en vivacité. Romeo, de son côté, était, comme dans tout ce qu'il faisait, particulièrement distrait. On lui portait un coup qu'il paraît avec brio, puis tout à coup une pensée passagère lui attrapait l'esprit et l'on pouvait alors lui cogner sur le crâne, pour voir si son cerveau allait en sortir. Mais quand il le voulait bien, il était bon, il avait un équilibre naturel – nécessaire pour supporter son quota de divagation dans des lieux étonnants – et d'excellents yeux – qui n'étaient bien entendu utiles que quand il regardait son assaillant – et Mercuzio se dit que s'il s'entraînait et se concentrait un peu, il n'aurait aucun mal à les battre tous les deux, malgré son plus jeune âge.

.

Vérone, août 1588.

Romeo, 12 ans. Mercuzio, 14 ans.

« Il fait trop chaud. Pourquoi fait-il si chaud ? Mon sang bout, Mercuzio, et ma chemise est trempée de sueur !

— Va la tremper dans l'Adige, elle te tiendra frais, mais il faudra faire avec l'odeur ! »

Romeo grogna à la proposition. Il y avait lui-même songé mais il ne voulait pas porter sur lui le parfum des eaux sales. Assis à l'ombre d'un olivier en bordure de la ville – ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé de manquer leurs classes et de s'éloigner des rues dont les pierres renvoyaient de trop la lumière du soleil – les deux garçons pouvaient encore sentir la lourdeur du ciel leur tomber sur la nuque et les épaules, alourdissant tout leur corps.

« Dis Mercuzio …

— Hm ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses des filles ?

— Des filles ?

— Oui, des filles. Tu sais, ces jolies personnes qui nous entourent et ne sont pas des hommes ?

— Je pense qu'elles ont de la chance d'avoir les bras nus en cette saison. Ces chemises qu'on nous force à porter … »

Disant cela, se sentant pris d'une inspiration, Mercuzio se défit de son haut, exhibant à l'air libre son torse tanné. Romeo hésita quelques secondes avant de faire de même. Personne ne passait par ici, de toute façon.

« Mais … Tu n'as pas envie de les connaître ?

— Pas spécialement. Elles parlent chiffons et ne savent pas se battre. Elles sont sournoises et font des tours mesquins. Ces engins-là ne sont de bon augure pour personne.

— Tu crois ?

— Quoi ? Le petit Romeo se sent le cœur d'un amant ?

— Et pourquoi non ? Elles sont si mystérieuses, si fragiles et pourtant ce sont elles qui portent en leur sein ceux qui deviennent les hommes les plus vaillants. Tu ne crois pas qu'elles sont intrigantes ?

— Tiens t'en à mon conseil, Romeo, les filles, surtout celles qui sont faibles et fortes à la fois, ça ne t'attirera que des ennuis.

— Une fille t'a déjà attiré des ennuis ?

— Une fille ne m'a jamais rien apporté de bon.

— Mais si un jour il y en avait une, une particulière, qui ressortait parmi toutes les autres ? »

Avec une lassitude extrême, Mercuzio tourna son corps vers celui de son ami, pour le pouvoir regarder dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parle honnêtement : il y a une fille que tu aimerais connaître ?

— Non non. »

Mercuzio haussa les sourcils, avant d'hausser les épaules. Romeo atteignait donc l'âge où l'on mentait un peu, où l'on ne partageait plus tout avec son ami, avec son frère. Il avait un peu du mal à l'imaginer, pourtant le fait accompli était devant lui. Son ami lui faisait des secrets. Peut-être il devrait se renseigner sur les filles. Mercuzio savait qu'il plaisait, dans la noblesse comme chez les roturières. S'il devenait un référent dans ce domaine, alors peut-être Romeo viendrait se confier à lui. Il devrait peut-être lui-même commencer par demander conseil à son propre frère. Valentino savait les femmes, comment leur parler et les amadouer. Comme Mercuzio, ses traits plaisaient, et le grand avantage de leur origine vénitienne était qu'ils n'étaient affiliés ni aux Capuleti ni aux Montecchi, ce qui laissait un plus large choix de filles.

.

Vérone, mars 1589.

Romeo, 13 ans. Mercuzio, 15 ans.

D'un coup sec et vif, Mercuzio envoya valser au loin l'épée de Benvolio avant de lui mettre sa propre lame sous la gorge. Assis sur les marches de l'église, Romeo applaudit vivement avant de prendre lui-même son épée.

« À mon tour ! »

Benvolio balança la tête, un peu déçu, et prit la place de son cousin, spectateur du combat.

« Mais voilà que le minus des Montecchi s'arme. Voyons ce que tu vaux. »

Ça n'était pas la voix joueuse de Mercuzio, et le ton était mauvais, sifflant un poison haineux. Les trois amis se retournèrent d'un même geste. À leur gauche, sortant de la via San Michele della Porta, un garçon qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu se tenait droit. Il était grand, presque aussi grand que Benvolio, et pourtant il devait bien être plus jeune qu'eux, avec son visage poupon sur lequel flottait une expression bagarreuse. Malgré son jeune âge, il portait à la ceinture une épée, qui avait dû être forgée à sa mesure, semblant plus légère que celle des militaires qui venaient en ville.

« Tu m'accorderais cette danse, l'héritier ? »

Romeo regarda ses amis, puis le garçon, un air benêt sur le visage.

« Tu veux te battre avec moi ? Tu n'as pas d'amis ? »

Le visage du nouveau venu se tinta aussitôt d'un rouge sombre, violent.

« Bien sûr que j'ai des amis, et j'en ai même plus que toi !

— Ah. D'accord. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on se batte ?

— Ils verront bien, tous, alors, que je suis plus fort ! Je suis Tebaldo, et je ferai en sorte que jamais tu n'oublies ce nom ! »

Tout penaud qu'il était, Romeo se mit en garde, imitant Tebaldo qui le défiait du menton. Un dos masqua bien vite son champ de vision.

« Eh, là, ne sois pas si impatient. Les querelles des adultes ne nous regardent pas. L'on joute amicalement et voilà déjà qu'on nous saute à la gorge ? Si tu cherches de vrais combats, va donc épancher la soif de violence des naufragés des tavernes. Sois plus malin que ta réputation et vas danser ailleurs, tu as ton archet alors joue du violon au lieu de nous casser les oreilles.

— Ah ça ! C'est que la famille princière s'amouracherait ? C'est bien à vous de danser dans ce cas !

— Personne ici ne te veut de mal. Range ton fer où tes oreilles siffleront.

— Des menaces ! À moi qui suis venu en toute honnêteté proposer un combat !

— Un combat qui n'a pas lieu d'être. Tu n'es pas plus grand qu'un chat et Romeo n'est pas le genre à jouer avec les souris.

— Le diable si je m'en soucie ! Tu passes trop de temps avec mes ennemis, Mercuzio, ça te trouble les sens. Valentino a raison, la flèche qui devrait amollir ton cœur le renforce de plus belle. Mais vous êtes trois et je suis seul alors abdiquons, soit. N'oubliez pas mon nom, parce qu'il sera gravé dans les pierres. »

.

Vérone, janvier 1590

Romeo, 13 ans. Mercuzio, 15 ans.

« Ce sont des bateaux immenses, des caravelles de trente mètres, avec des mâts qui montent plus haut que le toit de chez toi ! Et sur le port se pressent des hommes du monde entier, dont certains ont la peau sombre comme du bois. Ah, Romeo, Venise est une cité magique, et il faut que tu y viennes un jour ! Pourquoi ne pas passer le carnaval avec moi ? Je te montrerai la ville, le port et les palais ! C'est autrement différent d'ici, tu verras bien !

— Jamais mon père ne me laisserait quitter Vérone. Il dit que je dois réserver les voyages à ma vie d'homme, quand j'aurai une femme à emmener.

— Je crois que ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était une femme à fuir ! Allez, tant que nous sommes jeunes encore il faut bien vivre ! Quand tu auras pris femme, tu ne voudras plus me voir.

— Ne dis pas de sottises. L'amour que je porterai à ma femme n'a rien à voir avec toi, et jamais on ne se séparera !

— Alors viens à Venise avec moi. Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, on convaincra ton père, je saurai m'y prendre !

— Toi ? Tu ne sais parler qu'avec ton épée, ça serait du joli face à mon vieux père !

— Tu doutes de mes arguments ? Oh, tu n'es pas drôle. Je ne vais pas manquer à ton cœur ? Est-ce que tu ne seras pas triste de me savoir bienheureux là-bas quand toi tu resteras enfermé ici avec tes rêveries ?

— Tu fais ton imbécile. Bien sûr que tu vas me manquer. Mais tu reviendras.

— Oui. Écoute, et si on faisait une promesse ?

— Quel genre de promesse ?

— Si je te promet de revenir de tous mes voyages, toi, tu dois me promettre que quand tu auras une femme, tu viendras prendre la mer avec moi. Et l'on ira à Venise, à Milan, à Rome, plus loin même que l'Italie !

— D'accord. Un jour, je viendrai avec toi.

— Parfait ! Je reviendrai, toujours, pour toi. Après tout tu serais perdu sans moi, petit Romeo ! Et que l'on soit maudits si l'on ne tient pas parole ! »

.

Vérone, septembre 1592.

Romeo, 16 ans. Mercuzio, 18 ans.

« Romeo ! Benvolio ! »

Mercuzio courut de toutes ses forces, agrippant férocement la fusée de son épée, dégainant au vol avant de s'agenouiller près de ses amis. Il se retourna d'un coup sec, plissant les yeux d'un air mauvais.

« On arrive trop tard, grand prince ?

— Toi … Tu n'as pas appris tes leçons ?

— Tu dégaines aussi vivement qu'une ombre, mais tu ne te bats qu'avec ta langue ! Je n'ai rien à craindre de toi, Mercuzio.

— C'est ce que tu crois ? Ils ne portaient pas d'armes. Plus de pitié pour le roi des chats, je me fatigue de ta bêtise !

— C'est bien ce que je voulais. »

Tebaldo, prompt à sortir sa lame, se mit en garde, prêt à parer.

« Mercuzio, ça ne sert de rien !

— Et quoi ? Je lui laisserais croire qu'il peut vous blesser et s'en sortir comme si de rien ? Benvolio si tu peux marcher, emmène Romeo dans une maison. Qu'il ne voie pas ça !

— Mercuzio ! »

Malgré les protestations du plus jeune, il se fit tirer loin de la rue où les passants s'attroupaient, intéressés. Le premier coup fut porté et paré avec rage, et tout fut brouillon un moment avant qu'une des deux épées ne vole plusieurs mètres plus loin. Celle de Mercuzio, fermement tenue, s'enfonçait lentement sous le menton du plus jeune.

« Tu crois pouvoir me battre ? Tu arrives mille ans trop tôt. »

Le visage félin de Tebaldo se décomposa en un instant. Comme s'il comprenait pour la première fois qu'un combat pouvait mettre sa vie en jeu. À la vérité, il était sidéré d'avoir été défait si rapidement, si facilement. Il se savait pourtant être assez grand et fort, et plus adroit que beaucoup. Il jura dans sa barbe, ses yeux se chargeant de larmes.

« Miséricorde ! »

Entendant cela, Mercuzio eut un sourire mauvais. Tebaldo sentit la lame s'éloigner un peu, pour être aussitôt remplacée par une autre, plus fine, plus coupante. C'était une dague presque aussi longue qu'une épée, à la lame triangulaire et au pommeau frappé d'un sceau ancien. Une miséricorde.

« Voilà toute la miséricorde que j'aurai pour toi ! »

Tebaldo rit comme un sanglot au trait d'humour de son adversaire. Il allait donc mourir si jeune ? C'était contre cela que les autres ne cessaient de le mettre en garde ? Mais la miséricorde disparut et il releva les yeux vers Mercuzio, qui le méprisait de toute sa hauteur.

« Va, sombre imbécile. Ta vie ne vaut pas le temps que l'on passerait à nettoyer ton sang. »

Sauf, Tebaldo sentit l'orgueil en lui revenir. Il essuya furieusement ses larmes et tordit ses lèvres en un sourire de gosse arrogant qui ne demandait qu'à être arraché d'un coup de fer.

« Quoi ? On a peur que son ami Romeo lui fasse la tête ? Tu crois qu'il n'apprécierait pas d'avoir un tueur parmi ses amis ? C'est vrai que ça ne fait pas très – »

La tête du Capuleti s'écrasa contre les pavés comme Mercuzio ramena sa jambe au sol. Un goût désagréable de sang se répandit dans la bouche de Tebaldo.

« J'ai dit, 'Va', alors va avant que je ne change d'avis et te transforme en viande pour les vers. »

La gorge en feu secoué d'une toux abominable, le plus jeune s'en fut, humilié. Mercuzio s'épousseta à demi, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, avant de se tourner pour voir la demeure des Montecchi. À la fenêtre la plus haute, comme il s'en doutait, se tenaient Romeo et Benvolio, le regardant avec attention. Il leur fit un sourire désinvolte, les devinant sans peine rouler des yeux.

.

Vérone, juin 1595.

Romeo, 19 ans. Mercuzio, 21 ans.

« Le regard vitreux, l'esprit vague et les joues rougissantes, mon pauvre Romeo, je crains que tu ne sois plus malade que je ne croyais !

— Je ne suis pas malade !

— Pourtant ton front est chaud. L'été n'y est pas propice mais cela se voit, tu es bien malade, et il te faut rentrer.

— Si je suis malade, ça n'est que d'amour ! »

Mercuzio partit d'un grand éclat de rire avant de regarder son ami. Son visage passa par plusieurs phases avant de se stabiliser, le front plissé et les sourcils hésitant entre l'inquiétude et la surprise.

« Tu ne parles pas sérieusement ?

— Tu peux me moquer si tu le veux ! Mais elle me hante, et je sens bien que ça durera longtemps encore, pour l'éternité et au-delà !

— Ouh là ! Mais tu sais que c'est très long, l'éternité ?

— Je savais que tu rirais. Mais qu'y puis-je ? J'aime, Mercuzio, et c'est douloureux autant qu'agréable ! D'un regard elle peut me faire voir les cieux les plus purs et d'un geste de dédain me ramener en enfer, mon ami, je suis pris et bien pris !

— Ah, ça, pour être atteint, tu es atteint. »

Mercuzio regarda au loin avec un léger dépit. Il avait toujours su qu'en grandissant, Romeo serait bien différent de lui, que leurs intérêts en viendraient à diverger. Son petit frère qui devenait grand. Il posa une main sous le visage de son ami, le pouce devant son oreille et le reste de ses doigts perdu dans les mèches brunes. Il avait la poigne ferme, et Romeo se laissa regarder.

« Alors qu'attends-tu ? Va, et demande sa main. Romeo, aucune fille de Vérone ne te refuserait, fut-elle déjà mariée ou encore enfant.

— Hélas ! Elle est bien pis que mariée.

— Tant qu'elle n'est pas morte, il te reste un espoir !

— Rosalina sera nonne avant l'automne. »

Mercuzio eut le réflexe de grimacer, et avant que Romeo eut pu dire mot, le Da Lezze avait attrapé son poignet et le tirait en courant. Ils finirent par arriver dans une petite butte au nord de la ville, d'où l'on voyait, d'un côté, Vérone et l'Adige, où sur l'eau ruisselaient les reflets crépusculaires du jour, et de l'autre la rase campagne, déserte, échaudée et vive. Le vent circulait mieux que nulle part ailleurs, et l'odeur nauséabonde qui flottait dans l'air de ce début d'été semblait disparaître.

« Romeo, mon Romeo, est-ce que ça n'est plus beau que toutes les femmes ? Que toutes les promesses de la Reine des Fées ? Quand tu avais quinze ans, tu es tombé fou amoureux de cette jeune malade qui est morte sous trois mois. Quand tu en avais dix-sept, tu t'es pris de passion pour une fille de théâtre qui n'a pas passé deux jours en ville. Et aujourd'hui, une femme d'Église ? Mon ami, ton cœur cherche bien des embêtements. Oublie Rosalina, oublie le joli sexe et garde ton cœur bien dans sa poitrine. Tu t'embarrasses d'amours impossibles, et …

— Cette fois, c'est différent !

— Je t'en prie Romeo ! Je ne doute pas de ta sincérité. C'est différent à chaque fois, c'est le propre des tendres sentiments ! C'est différent pour Rosalina, et ça sera différent pour la suivante ! Le jour où l'une te rends ta passion, c'en est fini de vous! Tu aimes trop fort, et trop vite. Tu es jeune, c'est normal. Va tirer un coup si tu veux, où tu veux, mais ne perds pas ta tête tous les matins en te levant, ou ton cœur finira par te la fracasser contre un mur ! »

Romeo sembla réfléchir un long moment, et son visage inspirait le romantisme le plus profond. La tragédie, aussi. Tout son corps était empreint de passion.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Mercuzio. Merci. Tu es toujours de bon conseil. Je vais aller la voir, et nous verrons bien si je ne puis la séduire ! J'ai tout l'été encore ! »

Sur ce regain d'entrain, Romeo se leva d'un coup, et fila à la vitesse de l'éclair vers la ville où sa dulcinée devait faire quelque dévotion. Soupirant, Mercuzio s'étala dans l'herbe à demi sèche. Il aurait voulu rattraper Romeo. Mais ç'aurait été impossible.

« Oh non, tu n'as rien compris du tout … »

.

.

(1) : Ce qui fait que Romeo a 21 ans pendant la pièce. Oui oui. 21 ans. Et Giulietta a 13 ans. En vrai, il reste plus jeune que Paride. Mais c'est là que tu vois vraiment que les filles et les garçons ne deviennent pas matures au même âge.

(2) : À cette époque, Vérone était sous tutelle vénitienne, donc il n'y avait pas à proprement parler de famille princière véronaise, donc celui qu'ils appellent 'prince' et la 'famille princière' sont les dirigeants venus de Venise pour administrer Vérone. D'où l'accent. Parce que s'ils parlent tous Vénitien, à Venise on parle le 'Vénitien oriental et maritime', quand à Vérone on parle le 'Vénitien occidental'.

(3) : Oui, j'ai mis ça parce que c'est dans Peter Pan. Mais Mercuzio vient d'une ville portuaire, c'est peut-être une insulte courante là-bas …

(4) : Le calcio, c'est l'ancêtre du foot, et c'était super violent. Nan, c'est pas le cadeau idéal pour un gosse.

.

.

Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi, **Eirame** , et que tout le monde passe de bonnes fêtes et mange bien !

Des bisous !


End file.
